


Books & Books

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: To be made whole.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Xemnas
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Books & Books

**Author's Note:**

> ""heartless!XehanortxXemnas" - powercorrupts"
> 
> June 29, 2006

He had mentioned a book - another book in the vastness of all of his books that weren't really his books - from the land with too many gods. Finally a book from that place not detailing sexual exploits, which was ironic enough considering that Xemnas was probably detailing their personal sexual exploits in case some fact or another made itself relevant.

A story, strange and sad, about people split in two and just desperately wanting to be whole.

But the only wholeness that they could achieve was lacking - completion wasn't complete and even as Xemnas moaned beneath him, seemingly built to hold his arousal fully, he couldn't force away that the knowledge that even when he came, in the end there would only be emptiness.

For the moment, though. And in the meantime, there was no harm in trying again.


End file.
